Don't Bother
by Freedom Of Darkness
Summary: Yeah. It's a story done to the song Dont Bother. Not a songfic. But really is. Ok that makes no sense. Just read. Pairings: Darkshipping YamixBakura, Antagoshipping BakuraxSeto and Clashshipping YamixMarik. ONE SHOT!


**Warnings: **Yaoi (duh), badly written story. Give up and runaway now!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Shakira's song Don't Bother

**Notes: **Ummmm… Ok this attacked me this morning and got written straight away because I got my first flame for my story Going Straight! And it totally made me hyper! So, yeah.

* * *

Don't Bother

Bakura was lying on the sofa. Well actually he was lying on top of Seto who was lying on the sofa in the Bakura household. Seto was shirtless and Bakura's shirt was completely unbuttoned. Bakura's lips and mouth were attacking Seto's chest and neck with vigour, while his hands slipped in and out of Seto's pants, which, at that moment in time, were becoming extremely tight. Seto's own hands were buried in Bakura's hair try in to urge him down to where his hips were bucking in an attempt to gain more friction, tossing his head back and moaning every time he managed to grind into the one above him.

Somewhere in the house a door opened and closed. This went ignored by the two on the sofa.

"Bakura, we need to talk." A deep voice spoke into Bakura's ear.

"Oh my God! Yami! This isn't what it looks like!" Bakura shouted as he jumped up off of Seto, whose pants were now half open.

Bakura walked in to the kitchen where he had seen Yami head. Yami was sat at the table, a cup of hot tea in his hands.

"Yami I…" Bakura started but was interrupted.

"He's got the kind of look that defies gravity. It's those trench coats that do it. He's the greatest cook. Trust me, I've tried his cooking. It's damn good. And he's fat free. He's so skinny, there's not an ounce of fat on him." Said Yami. It sounded as if he was almost talking to himself.

"Yeah, unlike you! Fat ass! I don't know why I stayed with you so long!" Yelled Bakura getting defensive.

"He's been to private school." Yami continued as if he hadn't heard Bakura. "And he was home schooled. And he speaks perfect French. He has to. It's for his business. He's got the perfect friends. Even if he pretends he doesn't. He's friends with the whole gang. Oh, isn't he cool.

He practices Tai Chi; He'll never lose his nerve. That's how he keeps so cool when someone tries to take over his company. He's more than you deserve. You cheating liar. He's just far better than me."

"Yeah he is." Mumbled Bakura. " But we shouldn't end it li…

"So don't bother. I won't die of deception. I bet you wish I would though. I promise you won't ever see me cry. I know you think it's a weakness. Don't feel sorry.

And don't bother. I'll be fine. But he's waiting." Yami said, gesturing to the door. Bakura started moving towards it. "The ring you gave to him will lose its shine. So don't bother, be unkind."

"You knew about the ring? Be unkind? Sure. Your ugly and fat and I hate you and I always have. I resented being in a relationship with you. So I cheated on you with Seto!" Bakura shouted at the other.

Yami stood up and started walking to Bakura his hips swaying as he moved. "I'm sure he doesn't know," Yami murmured as he stopped in front of Bakura "how to touch you like I would" Yami's hands were rubbing and stroking Bakura's chest and Bakura moaned. "I beat him at that one good don't you think so?" Bakura nodded his head vigorously and started to move Yami backwards, pressing him against the table.

Bakura started nibbling on Yamis neck as he continued to talk. " He's almost six feet tall. If not over. He must think I'm a flea," Yami smirked "but I'm really a cat you see" Yami now narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips "and it's not my last life at all." With that said Yami dragged his nailed down Bakura's arm leaving long red scratches that had started to bleed.

"Argh! You bitch!" Bakura hissed as the stumbled backwards.

"So don't bother. I won't die of deception. I knew what was going on anyway. I promise you won't ever see me cry. I'm over you. Don't feel sorry and don't bother. I'll be fine. But he's waiting. Or at least he was. And the ring you gave to him will lose its shine. Where did you steal it from anyway?"

"I didn't steal it. I like him better than you and actually brought it. In your face bitch!" Bakura shouted at Yami who was staring at his cup of tea.

"For you, I'd give up all I own, and move to a communist country. If you came with me, of course. And I'd file my nails so they don't hurt you and I'd lose those pounds. And I'd learn about thievery. If it made you stay, but you won't, but you won't." Yami whispered in to his cup.

Bakura just stared at him in shock.

"And after all I'm glad I'm not your type. If I were, I wouldn't have a happy life. You can't be trusted. I mean look, you cheated on me and as we are breaking up you pushed me up against a table to try and have sex with me while your new boyfriend is in the other room.

I know you didn't want me and I know you don't want Seto either. He's just a quick fling. I know whom you do want. And I know he doesn't want you." Yami sneered at Bakura.

"This is goodbye Bakura. Don't bother I'll be fine. As for you? I don't know." Yami said.

"YAMI!" Yelled a deep gravely voice, "You in here?"

Bakura's eyes widened as Marik entered the kitchen and went over to Yami and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

Marik wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and pulled him against his chest. Yami buried his face in to Marik's chest while looping his own arms around Marik's waist.

"Lets get out of here." Said Marik.

All Bakura could do is watch as Marik and Yami walked off hand in hand. Yami had beaten him and had taken the one that Bakura himself had wanted. Never play games with the King of Games, you always lose.

* * *

**Notes:** Yeah this is a one shot so this is the end.

Review!


End file.
